


two blue hearts (locked in our wrong minds)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [25]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hotel Life, M/M, POV Mark, au where they actually acted on their feelings, damien still has his powers, mark and his ex something, oopsie mark caught feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: His wanting is organic and short sighted but it's his.No coercion needed.





	two blue hearts (locked in our wrong minds)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wild](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351597) by troye sivan. 



> we’re alike you and I  
> two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds  
> so can we make the most out of no time?  
> can you hold me?  
> can you make me leave my demons and my broken pieces behind?

 

 

There's a boy in Mark's bed with dark eyes, an attitude problem and hair falling over his cheek and jaw.

Damien wants to be his bad decision, his jerkass white knight in a hoodie, his partner in crime, his _honey_ to deliver stolen goods to. He wants Mark to _want_ their midnight drives with the windows down and radio up, their petty spats over breakfast and even the shitty disposable cameras stored in a grocery bag. Stolen at the last stop of course. 

God he's such an entitled prick.

But-

Mark _wants_ him. The two of them and the open road and all of their unpacked issues. His wanting is organic and short sighted but it's _his._

No coercion needed.

Damien is in his bed all warm and shower fresh, lying on his stomach passively. Almost _safe_ if Mark squints and Damien doesn't speak. When he opens his mouth, biting sarcasm, little white lies and endearing nicknames fall out. Such a frustration that Mark turns the volume up on the radio to tune him out most of the time.

However when he behaves himself and allows Mark in - it's worth staying for.

Mark sighs and shuffles closer until he's near enough to hear Damien's shallow breathing. His mouth parted and inviting, face still obscured by a tuft of hair. Hiding as he's apt to do. What a waste of a pretty face.

Mark lightly brushes it aside, kisses the corner of Damien's lips, cares about him. 

He's drawing back when an arm lazily drapes itself across his waist and Damien hums with contentment.

“Morning honey,” he says drowsily. 

An off centered kiss to Mark's cheek and he's wrapping himself around the other like a boa constrictor but with more heat and less strength. Or a koala clinging to a tree if that tree were an atypical human who's just as clingy.

“Morning,” Mark mumbles.

He rests his chin on Damien's head and pulls the cheap hotel blanket up over them, creates a cocoon for two. 

 

  
He can sleep now. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> because MARK IS DAMIEN'S EX-SOMETHING and "it's complicated..."  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> i'm such trash for this jacked up ship and my angry bean damien ❤ we now have a whopping total of 15 fics in this pairing, ha hahah *desperate sobbing*


End file.
